The Fall of Mankind/Chapter 3: We Are The NWO
Chapter 3: We Are The NWO is the third chapter of the Volume 1: Day We Came in The Fall of Mankind and is rescheduled in November 18, 2013 due to Never more0122333's sickness. Previous Chapter: Chapter 2: Being Afraid What Kept Us Alive Next Chapter: Chapter 4: We Fight, We Survive 'Characters' MAIN CHARACTERS *Jack Matt *Mary *Dr. Stevens *Jericho Bucks *Anna Bucks *Martinez OTHERS *Chris *Other NWO 13 members 'Volume 1, Chapter 3: We Are The NWO' "We're the fucking guys who kills trespassers, get it asshole?" said the man. "I will not get it unless you hold your gun and--" the man punches Jack in stomach. "ARGH!" Jack is bleeding. "What the hell?" said Dr. Stevens. "Stay away if you don't want to get hurt." the man warns the group. "Wait you're--!" said Jack shockingly. "Yes. Your father's rival, Martinez. And you are Carlo's son of the bitch, Jack. How you doing, bullshit? Been 'round here for days, prostituting girls, huh?" said the man who is insulting. "Fuck you, Martinez." said Jack. "I don't accept fucks from anyone." said Martinez. "Boys hold him." Martinez's men holds Jack. "Release him!" Mary yelled. "Who is this cutey girl? You seems hot." holds Mary. "Get your hands off me!" said Mary. "You heard the girl right? Hands off." Dr. Stevens warns Martinez. "You? Oh wait don't tell me you're a doctor. Another asshole comes one after another, what the hell is this, a clubhouse party?" still insulting the group. "Fuck YOU!" said Dr. Stevens. "Hey hey this man wants fuck. Give him one, Chris." commands his henchman, Chris to beat Dr. Stevens. "Sorry just orders." Chris with a sorrowful face. "You!!" Dr. Stevens said. Beats Dr. Stevens with a baseball bat. Anna and Jericho gets outside the car. "No! Anna, Jericho don't go outside!" Jericho said to Anna "Hey hey there little girl, I want you to come here with your brother. I will tell something about your father." said Martinez "Our father?" exclaimed Jericho. "Yes yes... your father is...me." said Martinez who shocked everyone. "I won't believe on you, you ass--" Martinez punches Jericho. "Ack!" Jericho coughs blood. "Well if that's your choice." said Martinez. "What're you going to do with us?" ask Dr. Stevens. "I will imprison you all here for weeks and will die." exclaimed Martinez. "I won't let that happen!" Jack yelled. "Hahaha.. let's see about that." said Martinez After hours, in the tent where Jack and others were imprisoned. They start planning of escaping Martinez's camp. "What should we do?" said Mary. "We need a diversion, anyone?" said Dr. Stevens "Before that.... where's Jericho and Anna?" said Jack. Jericho and Anna was in Martinez's tree house. Martinez interrogates Jericho where did they stay. "I won't tell. And even you're my father why mother didn't tell us about you?" Jericho asks Martinez. "Because she's just a trash. She left me and she won't let me see you two." explained Martinez. "She really did that?" Jericho asks Martinez. "Hehehe." Martinez laughs. "What's funny? Because you're a criminal? Why she don't want you to see us? Because you're a--" Martinez punches his son. "Watch your mouth. Even you're my son I will have no mercy to you." said Martinez. "Is this is the reason why mother left you and don't want you to see us? Because you're hurting her?" ask Jericho. "You could say that. Chris, watch him. He might escape." said Martinez. "Yes sir!" answers Martinez. "Grrr..." Jericho groans. Martinez went to the tent where Jack and others were imprisoned. "Hey hey what's up?" ask Martinez. "What's up? Were.." Jack hits Martinez with his hammer. "Fuck! Boys this people they're crazy!" Martinez yelled. "Hey you! What did you do with our boss? And where's your other companions?" ask the henchman. "Behind you." said Jack. "Ack!" Mary hits the henchman with a shovel. BLAM! Dr. Stevens shoots the henchman with a rifle. "Why the hell did you do that? You will attract the other henchmen." Jack yells to Dr. Stevens. "No... not only it attracts the other henchmen, also the Corpses!" yelled Mary. "Tsk..." said Jack. "You!" said Martinez and sees the corpses. "What?" "GROARRR" groaned Corpses. "Fuck! IT's them! Boys kill those Undead!" yelled Martinez. "Dr. Stevens go to the place where Jericho and Anna is imprisoned!" Jack said to Dr. Stevens. "Okay!" said Dr. Stevens and goes to the house where Jericho and Anna is imprisoned. "Sir, we need--" One henchman was bitten by Corpses. "No No! Retreat! Hey you two, follow me!" said Martinez. "You heard him! Follow him!" said Jack to Mary. It was a herd of Corpses. And they kept running to the compound in Martinez's camp. "Damn, can't believe I lost 2 henchmen." said Martinez. "We can't stay here forever!" yelled Jack. "Where's your other henchman" said Mary. "Just wait they will-- The heck?" Martinez saw his 5 henchmen was surrounded by Corpses and was bitten. "Damn!" said Martinez. "We need to get to Dr. Stevens, Jericho and Anna!" exclaimed Jack. "Okay! Let's go!" said Mary. What will happen to Jack's group and Martinez's group? Find it out in the next chapter of The Fall of Mankind! ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- 'Deaths' *7 NWO men. 'Trivia' *First appearance of Chris. *The NWO have 15 members and Martinez is the father of Jericho and Anna. *The herd of corpses in this chapter is 1,000 in total. *This chapter has the most vulgar words used. Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Characters Category:The Fall of Mankind Chapter Category:Drama (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Horror (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Action (The Fall of Mankind)